


Schwerelos

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [22]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hugs, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In der Rechtsmedizin sollte man zweimal nachdenken, bevor man etwas ißt.</p><p>  <i>Er wußte noch, daß er eigentlich aus einem bestimmten Grund hierher gekommen war. Aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern, was das gewesen war. Thiel fühlte, wie der unbändige Drang zu lachen in ihm aufstieg. Eine Fröhlichkeit, die er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so gespürt hatte und die sich kaum bändigen ließ.</i></p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/97139.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwerelos

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Stimmungen: Auf Wolke 7 - fürs Team  
>  **Zeit:** ca. 40 Minuten

***

Er wußte noch, daß er eigentlich aus einem bestimmten Grund hierher gekommen war. Aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr erinnern, was das gewesen war. Thiel fühlte, wie der unbändige Drang zu lachen in ihm aufstieg. Eine Fröhlichkeit, die er schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr so gespürt hatte und die sich kaum bändigen ließ. Er schlug Boernes Hand beiseite, der ihm mit einer Taschenlampe grell in die Augen leuchtete. _Was soll das denn_ , hatte er eigentlich sagen wollen, aber vor lauter Lachen bekam er kaum ein Wort heraus.

Er fühlte sich schwerelos, so als könnte er ohne Mühe abheben und zur Decke schweben. Der Gedanke brachte ihn noch mehr zum Lachen - er, oben an der Decke und die anderen, die immer noch am Boden klebten und besorgte Gesichter machten. Warum war Boerne eigentlich da? Überhaupt waren sehr viele Leute hier, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, daß die die ganze Zeit schon dagewesen waren. Aber das machte ihm keine Sorgen ... er hatte im Augenblick sowieso überhaupt keine Sorgen. Boerne redete über irgendjemanden, der irgendetwas gegessen hatte, aber das schien nichts mit ihm zu tun zu haben, deshalb hörte er nicht länger zu sondern beschäftigte sich lieber damit, seine Finger nachzuzählen. Boerne redete sowieso immer zu viel. Wie merkwürdig, daß es genau zehn Finger waren, fünf an jeder Hand. Und nicht zum Beispiel vier und sechs. Oder drei und sieben. Sieben war eine merkwürdige Zahl. Er fragte Boerne, ob er nicht auch fand, daß sieben eine merkwürdige Zahl war und drei ganz eindeutig gelb. Ja, drei war gelb. Fünf war blau. Nur bei der sechs konnte er sich nicht entscheiden. Vielleicht schwarz. Boerne fragte ihn etwas, aber er hatte nicht richtig mitbekommen, worum es ging. Boerne redete ohnehin immer zu viel. Er mochte Boernes Stimme. 

_Das läßt bald wieder nach_ , sagte Boerne gerade. _Wir müssen nur aufpassen, daß er in der Zwischenzeit nicht aus dem Fenster spaziert, weil er denkt, er kann fliegen._ Fliegen ... kein Mensch konnte fliegen, so ein Unsinn. Aber schweben, das ging. Er war so leicht, er konnte einfach so davon schweben. Aber Boerne wollte ihm nicht glauben, als er ihm erzählte, daß er so leicht war, daß er zur Decke schweben konnte. Wie eine Wolke. _Sie bleiben schön hier, hier bei mir,_ sagte Boerne. Er hatte gar nichts dagegen, bei Boerne zu bleiben, aber er fand, daß Boerne ruhig etwas fröhlicher sein könnte. Nicht so miesepetrig. _Thiel ... Nicht doch,_ sagte Boerne. _Das ist nicht lustig, lassen Sie das -_ Er wurde festgehalten, und mit dem Schweben war es vorbei, als hätte jemand einen Anker ausgeworfen. Er wollte sich beschweren, wollte Boerne sagen, daß alles in Ordnung war und daß gegen das Schweben als solches gar nichts einzuwenden war, aber ... aber ... _Alles in Ordnung,_ fragte Boerne, und er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Schulter, die plötzlich da war. Festgehalten zu werden war auch nicht schlecht. Fast so schön wie schweben. Er versuchte, Boerne seine Gedanken zu erklären, aber anscheinend war der heute schwer von Begriff. Jedenfalls sagte er nur _dann ist es ja gut_ und hielt ihn weiter fest. 

Jemand legte eine Decke über ihn, und er fühlte sich mit einem Mal schläfrig. Das war Frau Haller. Wegen Frau Haller war er auch gekommen, fiel ihm plötzlich wieder ein. Aber wieso? Wenn er nicht so müde gewesen wäre, wäre ihm das bestimmt wieder eingefallen. Boerne war warm, und die Decke war weich und angenehm, und seine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und schwerer und ließen sich kaum noch offenhalten. 

_Das erklären *Sie* ihm aber nachher, was da passiert ist,_ sagte Frau Haller. 

_Was,_ wollte er fragen. _Und wem?_ Aber er brachte die Wörter nicht mehr über die Lippen. Das letzte, was er hörte, war Boernes Stimme. 

_Alberich ... Sie können das doch bestimmt viel diplomatischer. Sagen Sie ihm, es war ein Versehen, und wenn er nicht immer gleich zugreifen würde, wenn er irgendwo Süßigkeiten stehen sieht, dann wäre das auch gar nicht ..._

__

* Fin *


End file.
